


Unexpected

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dick Grayson, Brudick - Freeform, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, boyfriend clark kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Bruce is shocked and somewhat jealous when he finds out that dick is  dating an older man who happens to be his good friend Clark kent!





	Unexpected

Dick moved out of Wayne mansion   
And started living by himself.  
  
He invited Bruce to his new apartment for a house warming party. Bruce came wearing a black coat and long pants. He got a few gifts for dick. They were wrapped by Alfred. They were some things that dick needed for his new place. Bruce rang the bell.   
  
Dick opened the door for Bruce and smiled. He was wearing an a blue apron over a white shirt and jeans. " as expected from you Bruce you're always on time, always the first to arrive at any occasion" he laughed   
  
" so I'm alone with you then" Bruce took off his coat and put it over his hand   
" this is from me and alfred" Bruce handed dick the gifts.   
  
" seriously you didn't have to" dick scratched his head " ahh" suddenly dick remembered something " I hope I didn't burn the food,   
Bruce you can take a look on your own. I'll try to finish fast and give you a proper tour"   
  
" sure" Bruce said as he walked inside  
  
Dick's living room had a big screen TV mounted on the wall, a carpet under it and a sofa facing the TV. The kitchen was next to the living room. Bruce walked and saw a room with the door open he got curious and entered.  
It was dick's bedroom. Dick hung all his pictures from childhood on the wall. Bruce looked at the pictures with a big smile. There were also pictures of dick with wally and with other justice league members in their costumes. Bruce's eyes only focused on Dick. He was always handsome in Bruce's eyes.   
  
Next to dick's bed there was a little picture frame. this would be the most precious picture to dick, Bruce thought. Why else would it be next to his bed. And For some reason Bruce expected that picture to be a picture of him and dick. He knew how much dick loves and respects him.   
Bruce took the frame and looked at it. His eyes widened in shock.   
  
It was a picture of Clark Kent kissing dick's cheek. Why on earth is Clark kissing dick? Why was he even with dick? Why does dick look so happy with him? Why is this picture here?   
Bruce's had endless questions as he looked at the picture   
  
" Oh there you are I finished making some appetizers" dick smiled taking off his apron   
  
Bruce put down the picture frame. Dick noticed it. " oh I've been ...meaning to tell you"   
Bruce was about to leave the room but dick held his sleeve as he continued talking " I have been seeing Clark recently"   
  
" Clark? Since when are you into older men?" Bruce was angry   
  
" does age really matter? The guy is great and he's your friend..." dick looked down   
  
Bruce sighed " since when did you start seeing him?"   
  
" at Wayne enterprises party we were talking and we realized we had a lot in common "   
  
" but that was last year" Bruce panicked   
  
" yea... I wanted to tell you before but I was hesitant I didn't know how to bring this up" dick looked at Bruce who seemed angry " I'm sorry Bruce I know I should have told you as soon as we started but we weren't even sure if this thing would last"   
  
" it has nothing to do with me" Bruce left the room he was walking fast towards the apartment' s door   
  
" Bruce aren't you going to eat before you leave?"   
  
" I lost my appetite" Bruce wore his coat and left 

Bruce called Clark on his phone   
" hey Bruce" Clark answered   
" are you home?" Bruce asked   
" yea"   
" stay there I'm coming" Bruce demanded   
" but I'm about to leave for dick's house warming party" Clark was wearing his jacket   
" I SAID STAY THERE " Bruce shouted and hung up 

" what's wrong with him" Clark pouted and threw his jacket on the couch 

A few minutes later the bell rang   
Clark opened the door and Bruce was standing there   
" seriously Bruce I'll be late for the party" Clark complained   
Bruce grabbed Clark by his collar and pushed him to the wall   
Clark was shocked " what's wrong with you?"   
" what did you do to dick?"   
" What?" Clark was shocked   
" I said WHAT DID YOU DO TO DICK?"   
" I didn't do anything bad to him what are you talking about? " Clark tried to remove Bruce's hands from his collar but Bruce's grip was stronger and tighter   
" did you hypnotize him?"   
" what? What kind of person do you think I am? Do you really think i would do that to him?" Clark removed Bruce's hand   
Clark sighed " I knew you were going to be protective of him that's why I told dick to keep our relationship a secret" 

Bruce punched the wall next to Clark and made a huge hole   
Clark couldn't believe Bruce's reaction " Bruce! Stop " Clark pulled Bruce and pinned him to the wall " I'm really really sorry I didn't tell you before but I love dick and I'll never hurt him You know me well Bruce we're close friends we've been together for years don't you trust me?" 

" it's not that Clark " Bruce removed Clark's hands " I-i don't know what's gotten over me I overreacted.... I'm sorry" 

" I know how much you cherish dick and how much you care about him. I'll be responsible for him from now on Bruce don't worry " 

" then....take good care of him" Bruce patted Clark' s shoulder and left 

Clark sighed " he acts like dick is a 10 year old" 

Bruce drove his car home silently. He didn't turn on the radio. His mind was so loud that he didn't need to listen to anything more. Bruce felt betrayed by Clark out of all people Clark went behind him and dated dick. Not just anyone but his own dick. Bruce kept imagining the two together kissing, then Clark taking dick's clothes off and thrusting his member in dick's hole. He couldn't get them off his mind. 

Bruce arrived home he was drained of all his energy. Alfred already prepared a bath for him. But Bruce went straight to bed. It was close to a nightmare to Bruce. Deep down Bruce hoped that when he wakes up everything will go back to normal. 

Bruce had a dream about dick that night. Him and dick going out together on a date. Both walking side by side holding hands. Bruce was kissing dick's hand. Dick was smiling shyly. The two were happy until a huge black shadow appeared and made dick disappear. 

Bruce got up. He was panting still panicking over the nightmare he just had.   
" it was just a dream" he told himself as he put his head on the pillow. He realized something   
The reason he was mad at Clark wasn't because Clark kept his dating life a secret.

Bruce was mad because he was in love with dick.... He was jealous. He wanted to be the one dating dick but it's too late now. Things with Clark seem serious. And Bruce doesn't have any chance with dick anymore...

  
A few days passed. Bruce kept fighting alone in Gotham. Bruce used to call dick and fight together but ever since the house warming party he never called dick. 

While Bruce was fighting as Batman. Nightwing suddenly appeared and helped Batman in his fight. As they were fighting dick asked Bruce " why didn't you call me when you needed help?" 

Batman was punching a few men " I thought you were busy helping your boyfriend now" 

Nightwing was punching a man then he stopped he was shocked by Batman' s answer " Clark? ..did you think I'll abandon you and start working with Clark?" 

" Look out" Batman warned him   
One guy was about to stab nightwing but nightwing kicked his hand and his knife fell on the ground 

Batman tied all the men up and nightwing helped him 

The police came to get the men. So Batman went to his car. Nightwing pulled Batman' s wrist " I didn't finish what I was about to say .. yes he's my boyfriend but he can never replace you" 

Batman pulled his arm away " so who am I to you, dick? Tell me?" He was angry 

" you're my mentor Bruce my role model" 

" you don't need a mentor anymore dick" Batman held the car door " you're nightwing now" he got into the car and drove away 

Bruce punched the steering wheel " why did I say this...." 

Another 2 weeks passed and Bruce never saw dick during that time. He was wondering about him but he was too proud to call him. 

At night he got a text from dick  
" hey Bruce...would it be ok to come to my place" 

Bruce didn't send a reply. He wore a coat and drove straight to dick's place. Bruce rang the bell. Dick opened the door for Bruce.   
Dick looked different than his usual self.   
" I'm sorry I made you come all the way "   
Dick sat on the sofa and Bruce sat next to him   
" it's ok ... what's wrong dick?"   
" Bruce...... Clark dumped me ...i don't know why... everything was going great between us I was even planning to live with him...i guess I blew it I scared him off" dick laughed " I wanted to talk to you Bruce...i really missed you and I also didn't want to stay alone" 

" it's ok dick" Bruce put his hand over dick's. His fingers locked with dick's fingers. 

" thank you Bruce I feel much better....You would think I'm crazy" dick smiled " but right now I wish I had dated you instead of Clark. Maybe our relationship would have lasted" 

" maybe" Bruce Answered his hand was still holding dick's hand 

" I love you bruce not as a mentor but as a man but i always knew that you would never see me the same way that i see you so i went with clark... maybe because he reminded me of you a lot but still he wasn't you" 

Bruce stared at dick in shock he couldn't say a word 

" you might think I'm crazy Bruce...but I always imagined Clark as you even during sex I said your name instead of him... I know your disgusted by me-"   
Bruce kissed dick's lips " why would I be disgusted by the man that I love?"   
Dick blinked twice " huh?"   
" I love you dick" Bruce kissed dick's lips he leaned over dick and made him lay on his back on the sofa. Bruce started kissing dick's neck. Dick moaned as Bruce's kisses got deeper.   
Bruce removed dick's t-shirt. Dick's chest had some scars over his abs. Bruce traced them with his finger and kissed each one.   
Bruce took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt showing off his abs. He took the belt off of dick's pants and unbuttoned dick's pants   
He lowered the pants but dick stopped him by holding his hands " Bruce..."   
Bruce looked at him   
" so ...what are we?"   
" we're together starting today you and I are a couple" Bruce kissed his lips   
"Finally" dick put his hands around Bruce's back hugging him while resting his head on Bruce's chest " this is too good to be true but if it's a dream then I'll never want to wake up... I really love you Bruce"   
Bruce cupped dick's face with his hands " then from now on I'll make all your days feel like dreams" Bruce smiled   
Dick kissed Bruce " I'm all yours" he whispered in his ears   
Bruce pulled out a condom box from the pocket of his coat. He put a condom in his mouth while returning the box back. 

Dick took the condom from Bruce's mouth   
" you carry a box of those around?...seriously how many times a day do you have sex Bruce?"   
" I just picked it up today" Bruce answered   
" yea right" dick pouted   
Bruce brushed dick's hair with his hands   
" come on dick do you think I can compare anyone to you? You're the best to me"   
" fine" dick opened the condom   
Bruce removed his belt and took off his pants   
His boxers were already tight on him   
Dick lowered Bruce's boxers and Bruce's member popped up it was big and hard 

Dick doubted that the tiny condom would fit it 

Dick held Bruce's member instead of putting the condom he put his mouth on the tip and licked it Bruce groaned   
Dick sucked Bruce's member licking it feeling it with his tongue   
His hand and fingers were feeling it  
Dick felt Bruce's cum in his mouth   
He kept moving his hand forward and backward while sucking Bruce's member   
Bruce felt good he thrusted his member inside dick's mouth and came   
Dick removed his mouth and Bruce's cum spilled all over his body and into the sofa   
Dick laughed   
"What?" Bruce was confused   
" I just bought this sofa"   
"I'll buy you a new one"   
" wow buy me a bigger one then"   
Bruce laughed   
" I'm serious" dick insisted   
" fine" Bruce kissed his forehead   
" whatever you want you'll get. My love" 

** earlier that day** 

Dick came to Clark's apartment. Clark asked dick to meet him here. Before dick even ring the bell Clark opened the door for him. Dick laughed "having superpowers is cool"   
Clark laughed and handed dick a glass of wine 

" what's up with this hole? I'm sure it's not a design... who did you fight here?" Dick leaned on the wall 

" actually this is why I invited you here dick. A couple of days ago Bruce came here. He almost killed me for you" Clark smiled 

" he... did?" Dick felt worried 

" you know dick I've known Bruce nearly my whole life he never got this mad at anyone. That hole over there is nothing you should have seen him. I thought at first that he was being over protective but then I realized Bruce probably loves you, Bruce is not the type that express his feelings well. I felt that he was really into you and I was the bad guy coming between him and you" Clark sipped his drink 

" he loves me?" Dick looked at Clark " I can't believe it" 

" he does" Clark turned facing dick " listen dick... I don't want to be caught between you two and I don't want to lose Bruce who is my close friend over this so I think it's better if we end this now " Clark hugged dick " I hope he'll make you happy" 


End file.
